Some Magic All Their Own
by MandyLynn4
Summary: A Halloween party has many discoveries...a Broe kiss challenge fic. One Chapter only!


1 Some Magic All Their Own  
  
This the Broe Kiss Scene Contest Entry for the Ezboard Contest by Fidomom. I think I'll make this one R because it has to be one chapter long and not much can come of a first kiss scenario. I don't think either Brady or Chloe would eagerly run to the bedroom with the other immediately following their first smooch. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story-you know I've had a ball writing it-and may continue it if the mood strikes me. Right now I've got 3 other stories to finish and this one may be pushed aside for Older and Wiser. Okay, all that said, ENJOY! ~Mandylynn~  
  
~*~  
  
Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was an hour before Belle's costume party and she had not even begun to get ready. The whole idea that Brady would be there to chaperone had been pressing at her for the entire day. Chloe loved Belle and wanted her to be happy, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to face Brady after the summer they'd shared. Chloe had tried to stay far away from Brady until now, afraid that her feelings for him would show through her tough exterior. However, Belle wouldn't understand why she would miss the Halloween bash because of Brady. Belle just thought it was great that the two had been getting along all summer.  
  
Sighing, she turned to look at the costume Belle had helped her pick out. It was a little childish, but Belle had insisted that she looked great in it. It was a yellow seventies-style leather catsuit with a plunging neckline, long sleeves, and small, silver belt. It also came with white leather boots and a yellow hairband. Chloe, Belle, and Mimi were going as Charlie's Angels, with Belle in pink and Mimi in blue. The costumes didn't exactly match the show's, but Belle had whined and complained enough to make Chloe and Mimi wear them anyway.  
  
Thoughtfully, Chloe began brushing her hair. Her thoughts turned back to Brady. He was gorgeous. She tingled all over just thinking about how handsome he looked when he took her to the gazebo in the park. The twinkling white lights bounced off his hair, and made his eyes glitter as he gazed upon her. She had tried to stay indifferent to his charms, but somehow, she felt herself falling completely in love with him. Thank goodness I didn't let him see that, she thought, smiling at her memories.  
  
A knock on her bedroom door pulled her away from her dream world. "Come in," she called. The door swung open, revealing a pair of very glittery, shiny, catsuited women. Belle's pink catsuit had short sleeves and her hair was pulled up into a curly mass. Mimi, in blue, had spaghetti straps and flipped out hair. They gasped at the sight of Chloe, still in a bathrobe.  
  
"Chloe! Why aren't you ready? The party's in thirty minutes!" Mimi exclaimed. Chloe glanced at the clock. 6:30.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I just have to put on my costume," she began.  
  
"And your makeup and do your hair," Mimi pointed out.  
  
"You know what we have to do, Meems," Belle said. "Production line! You get her hair, I'll get her makeup."  
  
The two girls started towards Chloe, who protested until she saw how determined they were. In ten minutes flat, she was being spun back around to her vanity mirror, witnessing the magic that Belle and Mimi had done. She almost didn't recognize herself. Large silver hoops hung from her ears and silver glitter reached from eyelids to bellybutton. The catsuit fit like a leather glove and showed off just the right curves. Her hair hung loosely back with the headband. Smiling, she turned to hug her friends.  
  
"Thanks, guys."  
  
"Don't mention it," Mimi told her.  
  
"Yeah. We need to get to the party, though. As the host, I should probably already be there!" Belle laughed.  
  
The girls giggled and strutted out of the room. They were almost to the door when Nancy came waddling out of the living room, toting a camera.  
  
"Smile, girls!" she cried, right before taking a picture.  
  
"Thanks Nancy," Chloe spat.  
  
"Can I have a copy of that, Mrs. Wesley?" Belle asked politely, knowing that a fight was about to break out.  
  
"Of course, Belle! Come over anytime. You can have one as well, Mimi."  
  
"Bye, Nancy," Chloe said, forcing the girls out the door.  
  
They piled into Belle's maroon Mustang and drove down the road, giggling and talking. But Chloe's thoughts were still on Brady.  
  
~*~  
  
Chloe's anticipation was killing her. The thought of seeing Brady again, after her breakup with Philip, left her reeling. She desperately wanted him to notice her, but she was afraid he would. And if he did, would he like what he saw? Pushing the thought away, she tuned back in to the conversation Belle and Mimi were having.  
  
As they pulled into the penthouse parking garage, the girls squealed with excitement.  
  
"I'll meet you guys up there," Belle said, leaving her keys with the valet. She scurried up to the elevator, yelling a reminder to get something out of the car before coming upstairs.  
  
"What'd she say?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Let's look for something she would want out of here," Mimi replied, eyeing the adorable valet.  
  
Chloe hunted around in the car before finding a bag of CD's under the seat. "I think we have a winner," she smiled, holding the bag up.  
  
"Cool, let's get up to the party!" Mimi's eyes were fixated on the valet.  
  
Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes at the girl. Sometimes she's a little boy-crazy, she thought, smiling. She pulled Mimi from the car and shut the door. The bag of CD's got caught in the way, forcing her to reopen the door. She didn't notice the hole in the bag, however, and herded Mimi towards the elevator.  
  
When the gold doors opened, Mimi stepped inside. But before Chloe could step inside, the bag broke and CD's went everywhere. She grunted in disbelief. "I'll meet you up there," she said to Mimi as the doors shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi pressed the 'open doors' button, but nothing happened. She pressed the P for parking, but it simply lit up underneath her finger and then went off. Suddenly, the elevator whirred to life as she was sent up to the lobby floor. "Great. Just great. Chloe will find her way up, I guess." She pressed 32 and sighed as the doors shut again.  
  
When she got to the party, people were everywhere. Music blared from the DJ's table and everyone was in costume. She could pick out people she knew from school. There was Jan as a Playboy bunny, Jason, a vampire, Shawn, a magician, two clowns, four football players in red-and-white striped suits, Philip, as Peter Pan, and a sheet with holes for eyes. "Some costumes," she said sarcastically. And from the sound of it, there were many other people on the balcony and in the kitchen.  
  
Susan stood in a corner with cat ears and black sweats. Kevin stood nearby, in full metal armor. They were laughing at something Kevin had said. "I wonder…" she said softly, starting towards the two.  
  
"What the hell are you supposed to be?" a voice from behind her said mockingly.  
  
Mimi spun around. Brady stood a fair distance away, a smug grin on his face. "I'm one of Charlie's Angels. You know that, Brady. You're sister came up with the idea. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Belle did say something about that, didn't she? Oh, well. Could've fooled me. I thought you were a disco hustler, if you know what I mean," he laughed.  
  
Mimi gave him a hard shove. "Brady Black! I could kill you! Besides, what the hell are you supposed to be?" she shot at him.  
  
He was dressed in casual attire, with t-shirt and jeans. Brushing his hand through his hair, he looked her straight in the eye. The smug smile still plastered on his face, he replied, "A chaperone." Then, he burst into laughter before dodging Mimi's playful slap.  
  
~*~  
  
Brady had thought about her all night, but he had yet to see her. Belle said that she was getting something from the car. Mimi tried to explain about the elevator. But still, Brady sensed that something was wrong. Maybe she'd got molested in the garage. Maybe she'd been run over by a crazed driver. Maybe…Maybe she didn't come at all and the whole story was just a lie to cover for her.  
  
He was about to go up to his room when the front door opened. A very frazzled Chloe walked in, holding a ton of CD's in her arms. "So, what happened to you?" he asked, approaching her.  
  
"I got stuck walking up all 32 flights because the elevator broke down. And every time I'd get up a flight, I'd drop a CD and I'd have to go back to get it," she gasped.  
  
He took the CD's from her and handed them to the DJ. "Rest a minute, Chloe."  
  
She sat down on the ivory couch, sagging a little and breathing heavily. A sweat had broken on her brow. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure I will. Just give me a few. Is there anything to drink around here?"  
  
He jumped up. "I'll go get you some water," he offered, racing to the kitchen.  
  
Chloe smiled. He was every bit as charming as he had been that summer. She fanned herself, but the leather stuck to her every being and kept her warmer than normal. She was glad when Brady came back holding an ice- filled glass. "Thank you."  
  
He watched her drink. Her soft lips pursed around the glass perfectly. Her throat moved gently and sensually while the liquid went down. She was beautiful to him. Her face flushed from exercise, her hair windblown and ratty, sweat trickling from her forehead down her neckline. His eyes followed the droplets of sweat down the front of her outfit and down into her bellybutton. He licked his lips. Oh, to catch those sweet droplets on my tongue, he thought. Just being those droplets would be good.  
  
"See something you like?" Chloe asked, moving to cover herself. She cursed Belle for making her wear the low-cut suit.  
  
Brady jumped in his seat. He stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide his growing interest. "Uh, I was just thinking," he stammered. "Umm…that outfit is a little too revealing for a young girl such as yourself."  
  
"I'm not that much younger than you, Brady," she exclaimed, outraged that he had called her that.  
  
She stood, placing the glass down on the coffee table nearby. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I just meant that…well, I think that you're showing off more goods than need to be shown…unless you're looking to be molested," he said softly, hands still firmly planted in his pockets.  
  
Chloe glanced downwards, seeing that he was hiding his approval of her apparel. She smiled smugly. "I see, Brady. And that wouldn't have anything to do with why your hands are in your pockets, would it?"  
  
"Sometimes, Chloe, you drive me nuts," he stammered. With that, he turned quickly and walked away. Chloe laughed with glee. He was finally coming around, she saw. Maybe I can stop stressing about him soon, she thought. She dabbed at her face and neck with her hands before searching for the bathroom to clean up in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey everybody! It's time for a few games!" Belle called across the nearly empty room.  
  
Most of the party-goers had departed for other, more interesting parties with better selection of alcohol. However, Belle had planned to have Mimi, Chloe, Jason, and Shawn stay the night. Mimi had begged Belle to have Jason stay, because she secretly had a crush on him. Shawn was staying because Belle had the house to herself-no parents!!! The five others groaned in tired disbelief. It was 3 a.m. and Belle Black was making them play party games.  
  
"What do you mean, party games?" Jason asked, annoyed that he was stuck in the Black household until tomorrow.  
  
"I thought we could play some kiddie games for old times' sake," she explained.  
  
"What did you have in mind, sis?" Brady asked from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to play? Truth or dare? Seven minutes in heaven? Spin the bottle?" Mimi questioned, eyeing Jason from across the room.  
  
"Twister!" Belle exclaimed, rummaging through the front closet. Another groan of disbelief filled the room, while Belle produced an old spinner and plastic sheet.  
  
Chloe began to laugh. "Twister? In this outfit?" She held her semi-bared belly and giggled uncontrollably, thinking of how she was going to split the pants of her costume the first time anyone announced right foot red, left foot green.  
  
Everyone but Jason burst out in smiles, Brady snickering. When Chloe had finally got herself together, she saw that Belle had placed the mat out on the floor.  
  
"Jason, you can spin first since you obviously aren't in the mood for this," Belle offered.  
  
Jason grunted a reply and took the spinner from the blonde. Mimi made a whimpering noise, eyes pleading with Belle to make him play. Belle ignored her and instructed everyone to stand up. After they did, she smiled at Jason, who spun the spinner.  
  
"Right foot red," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
"This is already starting to get bad," Chloe replied sarcastically.  
  
The group chuckled and took their places on the mat. "Left foot yellow."  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't say green, she thought. Brady shot her an amused look before taking his place across from her. Belle, Shawn, Brady, Chloe, and Mimi stood crammed next to each other, careful not to touch each other. Shawn sent Belle a wink and tugged at her hair. She giggled.  
  
"That'll be enough of that," Brady warned. "I am still your chaperone, albeit that I am playing this stupid game with you, Belle. No more touching my sister, Shawn. I mean it."  
  
Then he laughed. Shawn glanced back at him, a little scared. Chloe just sucked in her stomach even more so that she was sure that she couldn't touch Brady. If she did, she wondered how long she could take the intensity of her desire.  
  
"Right hand blue."  
  
All five right hands searched out a blue dot, but only four made it to the destination. Mimi fell flat on her butt, squealing with satisfaction and surprise. "You did that on purpose, Mimi," Chloe said mockingly.  
  
"Did not," Mimi replied, feigning upset. It didn't work. Jason rolled his eyes and scooted farther away on the couch. Mimi joined him, watching over his shoulder as he called out the next instruction.  
  
"Left hand green."  
  
Having to straddle his leg, Chloe was now facing Brady, face just inches from his. He smiled at her. "You remember what I said about your costume earlier?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I think I was right after all," he teased, looking down at her nearly bared breasts.  
  
She gasped, and shifted so that one leg was hiding her cleavage. This, however, bumped Shawn over into Belle. Belle giggled as she gave into his advance. Shawn landed on top of Belle, his legs tangled with hers. He smiled warmly.  
  
"What did I tell you two?" Brady warned again. His wide grin told the two that he was okay with their situation. They moved off the board, leaving Brady and Chloe to battle out the game of balance. "I challenge you to a duel," Brady said, in a bad British accent.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The rest of the room watched as they moved their right hands to green. Brady grinned and quickly placed his hand on a green dot past her left leather-clad leg. She had to wrap her arm around his to get to a free spot. The room let out a nervous giggle as the couple became entwined.  
  
"Left foot blue," Jason called out.  
  
Chloe gasped as Brady's left leg shot underneath her. He claimed the blue spot directly behind her, not showing any signs of strain. Her body trembled with both desire and muscle exertion. She pushed her left leg up and over his right foot, causing her to straddle his lap. He felt her shaking above him. "Those extra 32 flights of stairs make you tired, eh?"  
  
He flashed her a smile, but his eyes were full of yearning. She nodded, as her breath was becoming shallow and harsh. Sensing her panic, he nodded in Jason's direction.  
  
"Right Hand red."  
  
A groan escaped Brady's lips as he struggled to move his hand. Chloe was becoming heavier by the second, but she took a deep breath and shoved her hand back to red. Unfortunately, her legs and arms, entangled with Brady's, gave way finally. He made a guttural noise as they both fell down, Chloe landing square on top of him.  
  
He was unaware of the close proximities their faces were in, but he could feel her breath on his cheek. He turned sharply at the exact same moment she picked her head off his chest. Their faces came together in perfect unison, forehead-to-forehead, eye-to-eye, and lip-to-lip.  
  
Brady shuddered at the sudden contact of her soft lips. His eyes flew wide open, only to find hers as wide as his own. She pulled back quickly, untangling herself from him, and sitting up.  
  
The room was now quiet. Chloe expected everyone to be horrified, outraged, or surprised at the least. But, on further inspection, Mimi had fallen asleep on Jason's shoulder, who quietly snored, head in hand. Belle and Shawn were curled up near the couch, whispering and giggling to each other. No one saw, she thought.  
  
Looking back at Brady, she saw that he had sat up as well and surveyed the room. Silently, he got up and pulled her to her feet. "Where are we going?" she whispered.  
  
He glanced at her and led her up the steps to his bedroom. Chloe was overtaken by anxiety. Does he think I'm easy? Does he want to have sex with me? she wondered. Before she could answer herself, he was closing the door behind them and moving towards her.  
  
"Chloe, we both know how close we've become in the last few months," he started. "I wasn't sure how I felt about you until just now. I love you, Chloe Lane. Even if our first kiss was an accident, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."  
  
She gazed into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She smiled at him, before answering. "I love you, too, Brady Black."  
  
Then, she pulled him into an embrace that would have shied the eyes of hell. The passion was so great, yet the romance was still there. Love poured from every inch of her body. Before tumbling onto his bed, they somehow hit the radio, turning it on. As they held each other close, the song pounded in their ears. And it echoed on and on, even as the sun came up over Salem. Chloe knew that this was true love. And this time, she was sure of it.  
  
It was no accident  
  
Me finding you  
  
Someone had a hand in it  
  
Long before we ever knew  
  
Now I just can't believe  
  
You're in my life  
  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
  
As I look at you tonight  
  
I tip my hat  
  
To the keeper of the stars  
  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
  
When he joined these two hearts  
  
I hold everything  
  
When I hold you in my arms  
  
I've got all I'll ever need  
  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars  
  
Soft moonlight on your face  
  
Oh how you shine  
  
It takes my breath away  
  
Just to look into your eyes  
  
I know I don't deserve  
  
A treasure like you  
  
There really are no words  
  
To show my gratitude  
  
I tip my hat  
  
To the keeper of the stars  
  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
  
When he joined these two hearts  
  
I hold everything  
  
When I hold you in my arms  
  
I've got all I'll ever need  
  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars  
  
It was no accident  
  
Me finding you  
  
Someone had a hand in it  
  
Long before we ever knew…  
  
(Song by Tracy Byrd: Keeper of the Stars) 


End file.
